Schlüsselschwertfriedhof
Der Schlüsselschwertfriedhof ist eine Welt, welche in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts III vorkommt. Diese Welt wurde erstmals im geheimen Ende von Kingdom Hearts II "The Gathering" (dt.: Die Zusammenkunft) enthüllt. Sie besteht aus endlosen felsigen , die von den Schlachten des Schlüsselschwertkrieges gezeichnet sind. Vor seiner offiziellen Einführung als Welt ist der Schlüsselschwertfriedhof als "Steppe der Geheimnisse" bekannt ((謎 の Nazo no Areno, lit. "Geheimnisvolles Ödland") und sie spielt in der Handlung von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep eine entscheidende Rolle. Laut Meister Xehanort ist der Schlüsselschwertfriedhof die Welt, in der der Schlüsselschwertkrieg seine größten Ausmaße annahm. Dieser Ort ist zudem einer von Xehanorts Verstecken und der Trainingsort, an dem Vanitas entstand. Im Spiel als Zwischenwelt in den Handlungssträngen vonTerra und Ventus angelegt, in dem die Geschichte entscheidende Wendungen nimmt. So werden die Beiden und Aqua an diesen Ort gelockt, da Meister Xehanort hier den neuen Krieg auslösen will, ironischer weise dort, wo der alte Krieg endete. Orte ''Kingdom Hearts II'' und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Die Welt ist optisch im Stil einer kargen Steppe bzw, Wüste mit Schluchten gestaltet, auch sind viele Krater vorhanden. Die Betonung liegt dabei auch auf die Tristheit des Ortes, da er große Zerstörungen erlitt. Wichtigstes Element ist auch die Wirkung als Schlachtfeld, besonders die rostigen Klingen symbolisieren die Vergangenheit und die Opfer des Schlüsselschwertkrieges. In Birth by Sleep folgen Terra und Ventus Meister Xehanort oder Vanitas in regelmäßigen Abständen zu der Steppe der Geheimnisse, einem weiten, felsigen Feld auf einer steilen Klippe. Der Vanitas Gedanken erscheint später hier, wo er Eindringlinge zum Kampf herausfordert. In Kingdom Hearts II ist das Gebiet über einen Korridor der Dunkelheit mit der Halle des Ecksteins verbunden, wo Soras Gruppe dem Verweilender Wille begegnet und ihn bekämpft. Jeder der drei Protagonisten in Birth by Sleep betritt schließlich die wahren Schlachtfelder dieser Welt am Historisches Schlachtfeld (古 古 戦 Kosenjou, lit. "Ancient Battlefield"), einem kleinen Felsvorsprung mit Blick auf die zertrümmerte Landschaft. Der weitere Weg führt in den Sandsturmweg (砂嵐の道 Suna-arashi no Michi, lit. "Sandsturm Straße"), in dem buchstäbliche Stürme roher Emotionen ungehindert umherirren. Unversierte lauern im Auge des Sturms (嵐の中 Arashi no Naka, lit. "Mitten im Sturm") in jedem Tornado und sind bereit, alle anzugreifen, die durch den Sog erfasst werden. An den Tornados vorbei, befindet sich die Klamm (峡谷 Kyōkoku), welche eine kleine Schlucht ist, mit einem Speicherpunkt und einem Mogry-Laden. Das letzte Gebiet ist der eigentliche Schlüsselschwertfriedhof (キーブレード墓場 Kīburēdo Hakaba), welcher aus zwei sich kreuzende Wege besteht, die an den Rändern von den Schlüsselschwertern der Schlüsselschwertträger abgedeckt sind, die während des Schlüsselschwert-Krieges gefallen sind. Während seines Kampfes mit den drei Protagonisten, erschafft Meister Xehanort eine Steinsäule aus dem Friedhof und ruft Kingdom Hearts herbei, um von oben herab darauf zu leuchten. Nachdem Meister Xehanort Terras Körper gestohlen hat und er als Terra-Xehanort wiedergeboren wird, belebt Terras Seele seine Rüstung als den Verweilender Wille, sperrt sie beide in den Käfig seines Willens (思念の檻 Shinen no Ori) und zwingt ihn in so zu einem letzten Kampf. In der Zwischenzeit sind Ventus und Vanitas zu Ventus-Vanitas zusammengeschlossen und Ventus ist gezwungen, Vanitas' Kontrolle in Ventus' Geist (ヴェントゥスの精神世界 Ventusu no Seishin Sekai, lit. ("Ventus' spirituelle Welt"). zu entziehen. Diese beiden Kampf-Areale verschwinden nach dem Ende des jeweiligen Kampfs. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Als der Schlüsselschwertkrieg begann, stießen die Schlüsselschwertträger aller Unions schließlich über dem Licht der Welt zusammen. Während einige von ihnen versuchten, das Licht zu stehlen, versuchte andere die Dunkelheit einzuleiten, während einige Schlüsselschwertträger versuchten, die beiden Gruppierungen auszubalancieren und andere wiederum versuchten das Licht zu schützen. Nur Avas Geheime Gruppe nahm nicht am Schlüsselschwertkrieg teil. Schließlich führte dieser Zusammenstoß zur Zerstörung der ursprünglichen originalen χ-Klinge, die sich in sieben Lichter und dreizehn Dunkelheiten aufteilte und das wahre Kingdom Hearts für immer unerreichbar werden ließ. Luxu mit der Namenlose Klinge in der Hand, verfolgte den Konflikt bis zu seinem Ende und ließ den Meister aller Meister wissen, wie der Krieg endete. Nachdem der Schlüsselschwertkrieg beendet war, wurde das karge Ödland, auf dem dieser Krieg geführt wurde, mit den Schlüsselschwertern der gefallenen Kriegern übersät. ''Zwischen Kingdom Hearts χ und Kingdom Hearts Birth: by Sleep'' Das karge Ödland auch als Steppe der Geheimnisse bezeichnet, wurde bekannt als der Schlüsselschwertfriedhof und blieb für einige Jahrhunderte ungestört. Um die Dunkelheit in Ventus zu stärken, brachte Meister Xehanort seinen Schüler auf den Schlüsselschwertfriedhof und ließ ihn gegen Neoschatten Herzlose kämpfen. Da Ventus sich in diesem Kampf jedoch nicht auf seine Dunkelheit verlassen wollte, benutzte Xehanort sein Schlüsselschwert, um die Dunkelheit von Ventus zu extrahieren und so Vanitas zu erschaffen. Die Prozedur verletzte das Herz von Ventus tödlich und so brachte ihn Xehanort zu den Inseln des Schicksals, damit Ventus in Frieden sterben konnte. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Nachdem Terra den Geist des Zauberspiegels besiegt hat, begibt er sich zuerst zu Yen Sid, der ihm den Rat gibt, dir Dinge anders anzugehen, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden und er fordert Terra auf weiter nach Xehanort zu suchen. Während sich Terra in der Anderswelt befindet, hört er plötzlich die Stimme von Xehanort. Als Teil seiner Verschwörung, Terra in die Irre zu führen, ruft Meister Xehanort Terra selbst in die Steppe der Geheimnisse. Als sich die Beiden dann dort treffen, sagt ihm Terra, dass er um die Dinge weiß, die Xehanort in anderen Welten getan hatte und er möchte von ihm wissen, warum er es getan hatte, da er es nicht verstehen kann. Xehanort erzählt ihm dann von Vanitas einer Kreatur aus Dunkelheit die er erschaffen habe indem er sie aus Ventus extrahierte. Er erzählt ihm dann auch von einem Übungskampf mit Ventus, bei dem es zu einem Unfall kam und um ihn zu retten, er die Dunkelheit aus dem Herzen von Ventus abspaltete. Ein Prozess, beim dem das Herz von Ventus beschädigt wurde. Terra erinnerst sich dann an seine erste Begegnung mit Ventus. Danach fragt Terra ihn, warum Vanitas immer noch frei sei und Xehanort erklärt ihm, dass er alles versucht hätte um ihn zu kontrollieren, aber er entkommen konnte. Seitdem würde Vanitas sein Schlüsselschwert benutzen, um die Saat der Dunkelheit zu säen. Dass er ferner keine Kontrolle über die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen hätte und dass das Schlüsselschwert ihm nicht zustehen würde. Es gelingt ihm Terra dermaßen zu überzeugen, dass er ihn nach Radiant Garden los schickt, um sich Vanitas zu stellen. Kurz danach führt Vanitas Ventus in die Steppe der Geheimnisse und greift ihn an, doch Ventus wird durch Mickys rechtzeitige Ankunft gerettet. Kurz bevor Ventus in Nimmerland ankommt, findet Vanitas König Micky dort und er entführt ihn in die Steppe der Geheimnisse, wobei Micky seinen Sternensplitter in Nimmerland zurücklässt. Ventus findet den Sternensplitter und wird zu Mickys Mentor Yen Sid befördert, welcher den Aufenthaltsort von Micky ausfindig machen kann. Als Ventus ankommt, um seinen Freund zu retten, fängt Xehanort ihn ab und enthüllt seine Pläne, mit Ventus eine neue χ-Klinge herzustellen, wobei die verlorenen Erinnerungen von Ventus allmählich wieder zurückkehren. Ventus wird dadurch stark verunsichert. Dann stößt Xehanort ihn und Micky zurück in den Korridor zur Anderswelt und rät ihm spöttisch, Meister Eraqus zu befragen. Dann ruft er Terra zurück und manipuliert ihn, um Ventus zu folgen und gegen Eraqus zu kämpfen. Nachdem Ventus Meister Eraqus aufsucht und dieser erkennen muss, das Xehanort nicht von seinem Vorhaben ablässt, die χ-Klinge neu zu erschaffen, will Eraqus Ventus töten, damit er für Xehanort nicht mehr benutzbar ist. In diesem Moment erscheint Terra und er packt Ventus und schleudert ihn in einem Korridor, der ihn zu den Inseln des Schicksals bringt. Dort angekommen, wird er von Vanitas aufgespürt und dieser ihm seinen Ursprung erklärt, wonach Meister Xehanort auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof ihn aus der Dunkelheit von Ventus' Herz erschuf. Zur gleichen Zeit tötet Meister Xehanort Eraqus, zerstört das Land des Aufbruchs und teilt dem schockierten Terra mit, ihn auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu finden, während Aqua von diesen Ereignissen durch die Divination von Yen Sid erfährt. Erst jetzt offenbart sich ihnen, dass die Steppe der Geheimnisse tatsächlich das legendäre Schlachtfeld des Schlüsselschwertkriegs war. Alle drei machen sich auf den Weg dorthin und finden Meister Xehanort, Vanitas und ihren Mitverschwörer Braig. Meister Xehanort schickt Vanitas und seinen Verbündeten Braig los, welche versuchen sollen, Aqua zu töten und Ventus zum Kampf gegen Vanitas zu zwingen. Auf diese Weise verschmelzen die beiden und es entsteht die χ-Klinge. Sobald die Fusion erfolgreich ist, öffnet Meister Xehanort sein eigenes Herz und er nimmt Terras Körper in Besitz, woraufhin er als Terra-Xehanort wiedergeboren wird. Der Plan schlägt jedoch fehl, als Terras Zorn seine weggeworfene Rüstung als den Verweilender Wille belebt, der Xehanort ausschaltet, während Aqua und Ventus die χ-Klinge in der darunter liegenden Schlucht zerschmettern. Der durch die Zerstörung der χ-Klinge verursachte Lichtsturm zerreißt die Landschaft und befördert alle außer dem Verweilender Wille fort, welcher in eine Art Winterschlaf fällt und sich geschworen hat, eines Tages die von Xehanort begangenen Fehler zu korrigieren. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Elf Jahre später öffnet sich in der Halle des Eckstein des Lichts unter dem Schloss Disney ein Portal zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof. Auf Bitten von Königin Minnie, passieren Sora, Donald und Goofy das Portal und treffen den Verweilender Wille. Es versucht, Sora zu identifizieren, verwechselt ihn jedoch mit Xehanort. Nach einem langen und anstrengenden Kampf beendet der Verweilender Wille den Kampf, da er Ventus' Herz in Sora spüren kann und Sora als Schlüsselschwertmeister anerkennt.Story-Link Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Charaktere Gegner Herzlose Niemande Unversierte |Datei:Kraftprotz BBS.png|Kraftprotz |Datei:Panzerkämpe BBS.png|Panzerkämpe |Datei:Flimmflamm BBS.png|Flimmflamm |Datei:Klirrklarr BBS.png|Klirrklarr |Datei:Blitzfitz BBS.png|Blitzfitz |Datei:Stiefelteufel BBS.png|Stiefelteufel |Datei:Grimmrabe BBS.png|Grimmrabe |Datei:Hasshase BBS.png|Hasshase |Datei:Wutwanst BBS.png|Wutwanst |Datei:Hascherflasche BBS.png|Hascherflasche |Datei:Schallschütze BBS.png|Schallschütze |Datei:Desastrio BBS.png|Desastrio |Datei:Alrauner BBS.png|Alrauner |Datei:Schössling BBSFM.png|Schössling |Datei:Chronognom BBS.png|Chronognom |Datei:Stachelschildfrosch KHIII.png|Stachelschildfrosch |Datei:Vanitas Vermächtnis BBS.png|'Vanitas Vermächtnis' }} Andere |Datei:Meister Xehanort BBS.png|'Meister Xehanort' |Datei:Vanitas BBS.png|'Vanitas' |Datei:Terra-Xehanort BBS.png|'Terra-Xehanort' |Datei:Braig BBS.png|'Braig' |Datei:Ventus-Vanitas BBS.png|'Ventus-Vanitas' |Datei:Ava (Schlacht) KHx.png|'Ava' |Datei:Ira (Schlacht) KHx.png|'Ira' |Datei:Aced (Schlacht) KHx.png|'Aced' |Datei:Invi (Schlacht) KHx.png|'Invi' |Datei:Gula (Schlacht) KHx.png|'Gula' |Datei:Junger Xehanort KHIII.png|'Junger Xehanort' }} Schätze Referenzen und Bemerkungen Weblinks Kategorie:Reich des Nichts